Ichigo's Insomnia
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo is suffering nightmares after all of the horrors he's experienced. Thankfully he finds comfort in a certain purple-haired woman. IchigoXYoruichi!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Insomnia  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Shortly after the end of the Thousand-Year Blood War….  
**_ **Urahara Shop; Yoruichi's Room**

Yoruichi was lying in her futon listening to the evening rain. Every now and then a familiar pain would jolt through her. A lingering effect from Kisuke's detoxing treatment. Although Nel had rescued her, Kisuke, Grimmjow and Yushiro from Askin's poison death-trap, it had been difficult for Kisuke to properly remove the poison from everyone's systems when it had been so strong.

Currently Grimmjow and Nel had returned to Hueco Mundo to rebuild Las Noches while Yushiro was given back to the care of the Shihoin Clan, his wounds treated and the poison mostly out of his system while Kisuke and Yoruichi had returned to Urahara Shop, being tended to by Tessai and the kids. Although Yoruichi had recovered, the effects had taken their toll and at times Yoruichi would find herself in tremendous pain. Kisuke had told her that he felt similar bursts of pain but consoled her by telling her that it would fade in time.

Lying in her futon wearing nothing but a white robe, Yoruichi watched the raindrops hit the window and wondered if the madness was finally over. Aizen and Yhwach had been defeated and now maybe peace and tranquility could return to everyone at last.

At least for some of them….

Yoruichi was not surprised in the least when she heard a light tapping on her door. Sitting up, watched as the door opened up, revealing Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hi, Yoruichi…."

Smiling, Yoruichi got out of the futon and walked over to the boy, his clothes wet from the evening rain. "Another bad dream, Ichigo?" she asked, concerned by the forlorn look on the young man's face.

Ichigo looked at the woman with sad eyes, the bags underneath apparent. "Yeah…I'm…I'm sorry, Yoruichi, I know I shouldn't keep coming here every time I have a bad dream." he muttered, feeling terrible for barging into her room in the middle of the night for the umpteenth time this month. He opened his mouth to give another apology only for Yoruichi to put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Ichigo, look at me." When Ichigo looked up to stare at her golden eyes he saw her giving him a warm smile. Not a devious or playful one like usual but a warm, gentle smile that told him she understood perfectly. "You've nothing to be ashamed of. I will tell you a thousand times more until it sinks in: my door is always open for you, no matter what."

Shortly after Yhwach's defeat, Ichigo had started to develop Post-Traumatic Stress in the form of terrible nightmares of his past ordeals. To Yoruichi it made sense. Ichigo was only a teenager and yet he had endured so much. She'd noticed about a few weeks ago when Ichigo had stopped by to say hello that it looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. After some coaxing, Yoruichi had managed to pry what was wrong from him. Once Ichigo had admitted what his problem was, Yoruichi had promised him that if he ever had a nightmare her door was always open, knowing that the boy deserved some form of comfort after all he'd endured.

Glad that his mentor understood, Ichigo hugged her. Yoruichi gently ran her hand through Ichigo's soaked hair before taking him by the hand and leading him to her futon. "Here, Ichigo, let's get you out of those wet clothes. You'll catch a cold." Slowly she stripped him of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would've felt embarrassed to be in front of her almost nude but right now he didn't care. As he and Yoruichi lay down on the futon Yoruichi pulled the thick blanket over them before Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pressed his head against her soft bosom. Yoruichi continued to run her hands through Ichigo's hair soothingly. "What was the bad dream this time?" she asked, wanting to know what was torturing Ichigo so.

Ichigo closed his eyes and shuddered as the memory of the nightmare came back to him….

 _Ichigo lay on the ground, confused and lost. He thought that everything would be alright but now everything had gone so wrong. Yhwach had been defeated but everything was destroyed. "Orihime!" he called out, seeing her in the distance, recognizing her burnt-orange hair and her white outfit. Struggling to his feet, Ichigo ran over to the girl only for her to turn away. "Orihime, what's wrong?"_

 _"…."_

 _Becoming afraid by her silence, Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder only for her to shake it off as if she was being touched by a demon. "Orihime, why won't you look at me?" Slowly, the teen girl turned around…._

 _…Making Ichigo scream when he saw her skeletal face. "Why?" the dead girl asked, her bony hands reaching for Ichigo. "Why couldn't you save us?" she asked. Ichigo backed away while she reached for him. At her feet were the bodies of Ichigo's friends: Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi._

 _"But I did!" Ichigo insisted. "I stopped Yhwach!" he defended, only for Orihime to wrap her bony hands around his throat and choke him._

 _"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?!" she screamed. "DID WE MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU?!"_

 _Ichigo's face turned blue before he suffocated…._

"I see…" Yoruichi said as the boy calmed down. As he told her his nightmare he had begun to shake with fear, the idea of being strangled by his dead friend horrifying. "Ichigo, why are you so afraid that you've failed everyone?" she asked, figuring that this was the root of the nightmare. As part of her way of helping Ichigo she tried to think about his night terrors and get to the bottom of what was tormenting him so.

"Yoruichi…during the first invasion…I was trapped in the Garganta while the Wandenreich completely destroyed the Soul Society…" Ichigo admitted, his eyes squeezing shut. "The phone Kisuke gave me was still connected to the Soul Society. I could hear everyone screaming and dying and there was nothing I could do about it. By the time I escaped, I knew I failed."

"No, you didn't," Yoruichi quickly said in a kind, gentle voice.

Ichigo took his face out of her chest and looked up. "But-"

"We're still here, aren't we?" she asked with a smile. "Ichigo, we've been over this. What happened could not have been avoided. You couldn't have known about that Quincy's powers."

"I know that but I should've made sure he was dead before I left!" Ichigo insisted, feeling guilt wrack his mind.

Yoruichi kissed his forehead and held the boy tight, calming him down. "No, Ichigo. You shouldn't bear such guilt on your shoulders. As a captain, there's something that I would always tell my men when a mission has gone south: your actions are just a small link in a chain of events. Kisuke should've realized that the Quincy wasn't dead, just as Orihime and Chad should've known. And you don't know what might've happened if you'd arrived on time. For all we know, Yhwach could've grabbed you and things would've been worse."

Ichigo lay there and let Yoruichi's words sink in. It was times like these that he was glad that he had her guidance, feeling lost without his friend's help. "I…I think I get it…."

Grabbing a pillow from behind her, Yoruichi slipped it underneath Ichigo's head and smiled. "For now, just try to relax and get some sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and stared into her eyes. He'd never say it out loud but he always found the most beautiful aspect about her to be her golden eyes. In the darkness of the room they shined like golden stars, comforting Ichigo. Relaxing into Yoruichi's embrace, Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the storm inside him calm down, just like the other times Yoruichi had comforted him.

Yoruichi watched her protégé fall asleep, his breathing becoming steady as the minutes ticked by and he entered into a deep sleep. She kissed his forehead and buried her face in his orange hair. "Ichigo…" she whispered, praying that he could hear her in the depths of the darkness that threatened to ensnare him. "You're never alone. I'll always be here for you."

As the night rolled on Ichigo began to dream again, though this time he dreamt of cats and stars….

 _ **The next morning….**_

 __Kisuke opened the door and looked down at Yoruichi's futon, a white nightrobe draped over him and a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. "Another nightmare?" he asked softly when he saw Yoruichi sitting with Ichigo's head resting in her lap while the boy slept. "That's the fourth time this week, Yoruichi."

"Can you blame him?" Yoruichi asked, not taking her eyes off Ichigo. "Kisuke. Look what we've put him through. The Soul Society. The Espadas. Aizen. Xcution. Yhwach and the Vandenreich. He's suffered through all of it and he's only so strong."

Kisuke was silent as he watched her. When Yoruichi looked up and stared at him he was looking at the concerned look on her face with intrigued eyes. "I see….So what are you planning to do about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gesturing to Ichigo, Kisuke explained. "Yoruichi, I can pinpoint every scar on his body without even needing to lift that blanket. If they were the problem we'd call Orihime, have her fix him and let that be the end of it. But what's hurting him are the scars we can't see. Yes, you're doing a wonderful thing by letting him sleep next to you but that's a symptom. What are you gonna do about the cause?"

Yoruichi looked away, her heart starting to beat harder in her bosom. She looked down at the sleeping Ichigo and frowned. He looked so peaceful, yet she remembered how troubled he looked every time he came to her. "I'll do something. I refuse to see him suffer like this."

Staring at Yoruichi for a few more silent seconds, Kisuke gave a nod of understanding before turning to leave. "Oh, you might want to tie your robe. As much as I enjoy seeing the twins loose, the last thing I need for my morning is Ichigo screaming for you to put some clothes on."

Chuckling, Yoruichi quickly closed her robe before going back to watching Ichigo sleep. Running her hands through Ichigo's orange hair, she smiled at the young man, who lay oblivious to the loving smile on her face. "Ichigo…I promise that no matter what happens, I will be here for you."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's Insomnia  
IchigoXYoruichi ****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 **Three nights later….**

 _Ichigo stood in his inner world, looking around. Part of him felt at peace for the first time in a long time. His battles were over. Grand Fisher had been defeated, his mother avenged. Rukia had been rescued. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been defeated with their leader, Aizen, sealed away. And finally Yhwach had been slain at last, a hard battle won. And yet…._

 _Something felt off._

 _Looking around, he saw nothing. Though he knew this to be his inner world, there seemed to be something amiss within the home of Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers. The sky was darkened into a dull grey and some of the buildings looked dilapidated, the windows cracked or broken. Looking around he saw the pole that Zangetsu usually stood on, only to find it mangled and warped. "What happened?" Fear claimed him as he spun around, looking for any sign of his zanpakutos. "Zangetsu! Old Man! Where are you!" he called out, hoping for some sign of his swords._

 _He heard something behind him. It was barely audible, just barely filtering in Ichigo's ears. Turning around, he saw both the Old Man and his inner hollow standing before him. He smiled when he saw their smiling faces and moved towards them. "You're okay…."_

 _"Wrong."_

 _Ichigo's blood went cold when a vicious had grabbed his head and yanked him up. It didn't take Ichigo that long to figure out who it was: Yhwach._

 _"They are mine, Ichigo." The Quincy King stared at his dark son with both contempt and amusement, his face twisted from absorbing the Soul King. "Everything you have, Ichigo, is mine!"_

 _Suddenly it was Ichigo's darkest hour all over again. Black lines cascaded down his body and filtered into the ground. The sky darkened above him as lighting struck all over Ichigo's inner world. As bolt after bolt nearly hit him, Ichigo felt all of his power drain away. He reached out for his zanpakutos only to see them fade away before his eyes. Yhwach's laughter filled his ears as they vanished, the swords they left behind breaking to pieces before turning to dust._

 _Then it was over._

 _Ichigo hit the ground, Yhwach gone; death having finally claimed him. But the darkness in Ichigo's soul remained. More and more lightning came down on Ichigo's inner world. The once-great skyscrapers crumbled to pieces. This wasn't just about rain or despair as had occurred in the past. It was as if Yhwach had caused Ichigo's soul to cave in on itself. Ichigo stared at the ground while on his knees, numb from the empty feeling. He felt as if he'd lost more than just his Quincy and Hollow powers. Yhwach had left him as a shadow of his former self._

 _In the end, Ichigo couldn't even manage a whimper when a massive bolt of lightning came down on him, blasting him to smithereens._

"AHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he bolted up, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. Looking around he saw he was back in his room. "Just another dream…" he murmured as he looked out the window. It was raining again, the spring season continuing its deluge march. "Or was it?"

Something that Ichigo had been worried about was his decrease in power. Part of him had hoped that with Yhwach's defeat and demise that the powers stolen from him would return to their rightful owner. But instead, Yhwach had died while spewing some ridiculous nonsense that made absolutely no sense to him and didn't undo any of the destruction he'd caused. Ichigo still had no idea why Yhwach was so desperate for his power anyway. All he knew was it was gone. True, he was still a capable fighter and he could still achieve Bankai, or at least he thought since the occasion to use it again had yet to present itself, but he felt like a part of him was missing.

Looking around his empty room, Ichigo decided: He didn't want to be alone tonight. He needed a friend.

 _ **Twenty minutes later….**_

Ichigo stood outside Yoruichi's room, taking a deep breath. No matter how many times she told him otherwise, Ichigo always felt like he was bothering her with his own problems, which made him feel even more terrible. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door before entering. "You still awake, Yoruichi?" he said softly.

The head of purple hair turned and the golden eyes that always comforted him looked up at him with a kind look. "Of course, Ichigo. Bad dreams again?"

"Uh huh," he replied, feeling like a child coming to its mother scared of the bogeyman. He noticed his wet clothes dripping from walking in the rain and sighed. "Sorry for dripping onto the floor…."

Chuckling, the werecat got up and walked over to him, a welcome smile on her sublime lips. "I'll lend you an umbrella so that next time you won't have to get wet." She gently took off Ichigo's clothes and led him to bed. He sat on the comfy futon in his underwear and waited quietly while Yoruichi fetched another pillow for him. "Yoruichi…I…."

"What is it, Ichigo?" she asked while digging through her closet. Because Ichigo had stopped coming for the last three nights part of her thought that the nightmares had ended so she put away her spare pillow. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked once she grabbed the item.

Looking down at his hands, Ichigo's sighed, "Yoruichi…I feel empty."

Sitting down, the Flash Goddess looked at her student with concerned look. "Empty? I don't understand."

Ichigo's hands clenched into fists as he felt a feeling of frustration come over him. "I always felt them. Zangetsu and my inner hollow. But now… now they're gone." He hung his head as sadness washed over him. "Now I feel alone. I know my Soul Reaper powers are still there but I can't shake this empty feeling."

Sitting in front of him, Yoruichi took a hold of his hands and squeezed them gently, trying to snap him out of his depression. It pained her to see him so lost like his. "I know it's hard to lose so much, Ichigo, but know this: you're never alone." When Ichigo looked up at her she cupped his face. A sigh left Ichigo's lips when he felt the warmth of her soft hands holding him, his tired and aching body relaxing just from the sight of her golden eyes once more. "Your friends are with you. I am with you. I know that Yhwach has taken a lot from you but what was taken can be replaced. Kisuke has been working on some ideas on how to restore you to full power. It'll take him a while but I promise you this: I will help you however it takes."

Truth be told, Yoruichi had not wanted to tell Ichigo that Kisuke was working on a way to restore his lost Quincy/Hollow powers since she didn't want to give him false hope. Kisuke had theorized that he could find a way to restore what Ichigo had lost but said it was a long shot and would take much time for him to figure it out. But Yoruichi wanted Ichigo to know that he wasn't as alone as he thought and that his friends were, as always, by his side.

Her words sunk into Ichigo's mind. Ichigo closed his eyes and embraced his friend, his bare chest pressing against her robed body. Yoruichi soothingly ran a hand through his hair and buried her nose into Ichigo's orange hair. One of the perks of spending a century in cat-form was that her senses were heightened to animal levels and she could smell Ichigo's scent; a soothing fragrance that made her heart beat a little bit faster. When Ichigo heard a chuckle he opened his eyes and looked at Yoruichi. "What is it?"

"I just realized something: you smell like strawberries."

Ichigo's blush made her laugh more. "Sorry. I'd run out of shampoo so I had to use some of Yuzu's…" he quickly explained, his embarrassment shown on his face.

"Don't be," Yoruichi replied, patting his head. "I like strawberries. Now, let's get you to bed." She laid Ichigo down onto her futon and pulled the covers over them. It didn't take long for Ichigo to fall back to sleep, locked in Yoruichi's loving embrace. As Ichigo drifted off into the black void of sleep, Yoruichi watched him. Steadily his chest rose and fell, his breath heating up her neck. She kissed his forehead and ran a hand down his back, a kind smile on her lips. Having Ichigo in her arms, being the source of his comfort and respite, Yoruichi came to a decision.

She was going to have to do some packing in the morning….

 _ **The next morning**_

Ichigo woke up to see find that Yoruichi was gone, the spot beside him still warm. A letter was on her pillow and he picked it up and read it out loud.

" _Ichigo, I've some things to do today but I'll see you later tonight. Remember the meditation exercises I taught you and keep calm today. Let Uryu handle any hollows for the day and relax. ~XOXO Yoruichi"_

"See me tonight?" Ichigo questioned out loud. "Does she think I'll have another nightmare?"

Putting his questions out of his mind, Ichigo went down to Kisuke's secret chamber. Walking over to a rock, he sat down on it cross-legged and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm his mind down.

After learning of Ichigo's sleeping problems, Yoruichi had decided to instruct him on proper meditation; a warrior's exercise that Kisuke had neglected to teach Ichigo while he was training him. Ichigo found that it did have a positive effect. However, this was the first time that he'd done it alone. Yoruichi was always with him, guiding him past his ghosts.

"In…" Ichigo took a deep breath, "Out…" he exhaled. He repeated it over and over again while he cleared his mind.

" _Imagine a pool of water," Yoruichi instructed. She sat on a boulder opposite Ichigo. "Fix your mind to that pool of water, calm and peaceful._

One by one, Ichigo's thoughts came to a stop. Through the darkness of his closed eyes, he saw a clear pool of water. The sight of it calmed Ichigo. It was like looking at his soul, clear and bright.

But then the clear view of the water distorted when Yhwach's image appeared, cackling in triumph after stripping Ichigo of his powers. Ichigo's heart clenched in pain, the feeling of powerlessness coming back to him like a knife from the darkness.

" _If any dark thoughts emerge in the pool, think of a drop of water to cleanse it away with the ripples."_

In Ichigo's mind, a drop of water hit the pool. Yhwach's hideous visage distorted until it faded away. Ichigo felt calm return to him as his enemy faded. ' _I defeated him. That is all that matters. Dwelling on my losses won't change anything,'_ he told himself.

As the waters became still, a new image popped into the young man's mind. Inside the pool of water was the reflection of Yoruichi, grinning her mischievous grin while staring at him with her golden eyes. The image made him smile and he felt calm and at peace with himself. All thoughts except for those of Yoruichi fled him and he continued to imagine his friend's smiling, beautiful face.

When Ichigo had finally reached a state of calm and relaxation he opened his eyes and stood up. He'd meditated long enough and he needed to get home. He forgot to write a note for his family that he'd be over at the shop so he figured that Yuzu and Karin were probably worried about him. He climbed up the ladder and put the trapdoor back onto the entrance. When he left the backroom he ran into Kisuke, who was busy munching on a waffle. "Oh, hey, Ichigo. Rough night again?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo sighed. "Yeah…." He didn't want to admit it but Kisuke could see through his lies and attempts to steer conversations about his nightmares.

"It's alright, Ichigo," the shopkeeper said while taking another bite from his waffle. "You're going through post-traumatic stress. It'll pass soon enough," he said.

"Kisuke, you make it sound like I'm a ticking time bomb," Ichigo said, hurt by the man's words.

Sighing, Kisuke leaned against a wall and frowned at the boy. "Ichigo, listen to me: you're seventeen. In the timespan of two years you've endured more than what most Soul Reapers have had to endure for centuries. You had to deal with so much pain and suffering while you were a Soul Reaper. Rukia's execution. Orihime's abduction. The final battle against Aizen. You've lost your powers, were tricked by Ginjo, regained your Soul Reaper powers and faced down Yhwach. That's a lot for one boy to take." Getting off the wall, Kisuke patted the boy's shoulder before walking past him. "Tessai made waffles. You're more than welcome to help yourself."

"Thanks…" Ichigo mumbled as he walked past him. He knew that Kisuke was only trying to tell him that he wasn't to blame for any of his troubles but he wished the shopkeeper would just learn to shut up for once. There wasn't anything Kisuke had said that Ichigo hadn't told himself a thousand times and it still didn't make him feel any better.

Grabbing a waffle from the kitchen, Ichigo left the shop and headed home. Reaching his house, he walked inside and closed the door. "Yuzu? Karin? Dad? I'm home!"

His younger sister, Yuzu, left the kitchen and smiled. "There you are, Ichigo! Where've you been? You missed breakfast!" she scolded like an angry mother.

Ichigo chuckled and patted her head. "It's okay, Yuzu. I just had something I had to do. That's all."

"Oh, well anyway an old friend of Dad's is staying here for a while, so be nice!" she said before going back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"An old friend?" Ichigo repeated. "Is it one of the captains?" he wondered as he made his way up the stairs. "Better not be Byakuya…" he mumbled as he opened the door to his room…only to gasp when he saw Yoruichi sitting on his bed. "Yoruichi? What are you doing here?"

"What? Didn't Yuzu tell you?" Yoruichi smiled. "I'm your new roommate!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's Insomnia  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 **Ichigo's Room**

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo gaped. "What do you mean you're my new roommate? What are you doing here?"

Sitting down on his bed, Yoruichi smiled. "Well, I thought you might like it if I was here at your place so instead of walking all the way to Kisuke's whenever you have a nightmare, I can be here for here at your home. It'd save you some walking."

Ichigo understood the logic behind her words although it made it sound like he would be having nightmares indefinitely. "Yeah but…" he looked around and saw that Yoruichi's bags were by his bed and desk. "You're not actually planning on staying in my room, are you?"

"Why not?" Yoruichi patted the spot next to her on the bed and gestured for Ichigo to sit. When he sat down next to her, Yoruichi continued, "I'm not staying in Rukia's closet, you know. Even in cat form there's no way I'd agree to that. And Isshin doesn't have a spare room either. Besides, we've slept together how many times?" she asked, "The only thing that'll change is that it'll be your bed instead of mine."

Part of Ichigo wanted to protest but he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Yoruichi was trying her best to help him in her own way. And he couldn't deny that having her here would be better for him. "Okay. Thanks, Yoruichi."

The werecat hugged him tightly in response. "Good. Now that we've cleared the air, why not come down and enjoy some lunch," she said as she got up and headed for the door. "I'm sure that from what I can smell, Yuzu's making something that's absolutely-Gahh!"

Ichigo leapt to his feet when Yoruichi staggered and fell to the floor. He managed to catch her before she could hit the ground and cradled her gently in his arms. "Yoruichi! What happened? Are you okay?"

Yoruichi clung to Ichigo, burying her head in his shoulder while she felt the pain hit her body. She put a hand on her stomach, the place where she'd been initially poisoned, and grimaced in pain. "It hurts…" she whimpered.

"Hang on!" Ichigo lifted her up and carried her to the door. "I'll get Dad!"

"Don't…don't bother," Yoruichi said, the pain gradually fading away. "Just…take me over to the bed." When he laid her down on the bed, she sat up and looked at her trembling hand. "Sorry, that caught me by surprise."

"Yoruichi, are you okay?" he asked, the concern written all over his face. She'd mentioned her condition before but had no idea it was that bad.

The pain faded and Yoruichi said up. "I'm fine, Ichigo. The pain flares up every so often. Sorry if I worried you. Although," her face neared his and her eyes were filled with salacious intent, "It was so romantic when you held me in your strong arms and carried me."

Pink was the color of Ichigo's cheeks as he remembered holding her. "I…uh…" he muttered, his tongue tied in knots.

The werecat giggled and patted his head. "It's alright. Still, it's a sweet feeling to know that you'll catch me whenever I fall." Getting back up, she walked to the door, this time without falling to the ground. Ichigo, taking a moment to readjust his pants, followed her out of the room.

 _ **Later that night….**_

"Ahhh…" Yoruichi sighed as she stretched out in Ichigo's bed. As Ichigo entered the room, she turned her head and smiled. Ichigo had just gotten out of the shower and wasn't wearing a shirt.

Ichigo felt uncomfortable being Yoruichi's eye-candy. Before, Yoruichi had been kind and tender when he'd come to her but she had been light-hearted and flirty all day and it was starting to make Ichigo feel a bit tense. It certainly didn't help that instead of a nightrobe, Yoruichi had opted to wear a tanktop and shorts, putting her voluptuous body on full display. He slipped a t-shirt on and climbed on into bed. As he pulled the covers over them, he looked at Yoruichi's exposed stomach and remembered the conversation he had with his father. He had his problems, to be sure, but seeing Yoruichi so hurt and in pain made him worry about her.

 _"Dad," Ichigo said as he entered the kitchen. Yoruichi was busy sitting on the couch with his sister, Yuzu, who was in absolutely awe of the beautiful woman. Karin was busy doing homework and left the others to do their devices. "I need to talk to you about something."_

 _Without turning around, Isshin replied to his son, "Yoruichi and I talked about it at length, Ichigo. We both agree that it might be best if you're close to her for a while until your nightmares stop." He turned to his son and gave him a caring smile. "I can tell that she cares deeply about you. How could I say no?"_

 _Ichigo looked back at the living room and heard Yoruichi talking. Somehow, just hearing her voice was soothing. "Yeah, I'm…actually okay about that. It's about Yoruichi's health. Earlier today she almost collapsed. Is she going to be okay?"_

 _Isshin leaned back against the counter and his face didn't make Ichigo at ease. "It's…complicated. She's not sick in a normal sense. After Nel pulled her out of that deathtrap, Kisuke had me examine her."_

 _"How bad is it?" Ichigo asked, scared for his friend._

 _Sighing, Isshin tried to reassure his son. "Don't worry, she's not going to just drop dead at any second. But her body was badly poisoned; worse so because she was poisoned before she got trapped in that deathtrap. So she was the worst when it came the group that got trapped. Kisuke detoxed her but the damage was done. Her body was damaged and there is no way to fix it. It's not a matter of medicine or surgery. And before you ask," he warned before Ichigo could get any ideas, "It would be dangerous to have Orihime try to heal her. Sickness isn't the same thing as injury," he warned._

 _"Oh…" Ichigo frowned. He looked back at Yoruichi with concerned eyes. "Is there really nothing we can do for her, Dad?"_

 _Isshin put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You being there for her is medicine enough. Her coming to stay here is beneficial for the both of you. You're helping her just as much as she's helping you."_

 _Nodding in understanding, Ichigo thanked his father and left the kitchen._

Laying his head on the pillow, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yoruichi and slowed his breathing. Yoruichi likewise closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow next to Ichigo's head. "Goodnight, Yoruichi," Ichigo said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Ichigo," Yoruichi whispered, her voice alluring to the teen. As the minutes ticked by, Ichigo felt the pull of sleep overtake him, drifting into slumber….

 _Ichigo looked around and his face descended into sadness. He had returned to the Soul King's Palace to make sure that everyone was okay. Orihime and Rukia were doing fine while the other captains were recuperating. He had yet to find a certain friend and he was scared. Her last words were that she would take care of Askin Nak Le Varr but he was worried that he'd left her to her death. "Please be safe," he whispered. Guilt ran amok in his heart as he made his way through the ruined cities until he came upon the spot where he'd first been taken down by the poisonous Quincy._

 _When he spotted something laying in the rubble, Ichigo's heart almost broke in two. Lying there was Yoriuchi. "NO!" he screamed as he ran over towards her. He cradled her in his arms and gently shook her. "Yoruichi! Yoruichi, open your eyes! Please!" he begged, wishing against hope that she would awaken._

 _Yoruichi's head merely rolled backward and didn't make a sound. Ichigo, with tears falling down his face. Desperate, Ichigo put an ear to her chest and searched for a heartbeat, a faint breath for air. He needed something to tell him that she was still alive._

 _There was none._

 _"No…" Ichigo cried, holding her in his arms as he felt despair sink in. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, bringing her close to his chest. "Yoruichi…I'm so sorry…."_

"Ichigo…."

" _Why didn't I stay? Why didn't I help you? Why?"_

"Ichigo, wake up…."

" _Yoruichi…please come back…I need you."_

"Ichigo, snap out of it!"

When he felt a gentle shaking, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw to his relief Yoruichi's golden orbs staring down at him. "Yoruichi…" he breathed, thankful that it had been just a dream. He sat up and realized that his face was wet. "Oh…" he turned away, embarrassed when he realized he'd been crying in his sleep.

Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder and frowned. "Are you okay? You seemed to be having a terrible nightmare." She had up to this point never seen Ichigo in the grip of a nightmare and after waking up to find him holding onto her for dear life and crying in his sleep she realized that his troubles were much worse than she feared. "Here," she turned his face towards her and wiped his eyes. "Calm down, Ichigo. I'm here."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo took deep breaths and felt a sense of calm rise within thanks to Yoruichi's guidance. "I'm fine."

"What were you dreaming about?" Yoruichi asked. "You just kept saying "Why?" in your sleep."

Ichigo was reluctant but felt like he was compelled to answer by her caring golden eyes. "I dreamt I returned to the Soul King's palace and…found you…dead…."

Yoruichi nodded, understanding the root of the problem instantly. "I see. This is about earlier. You think you're the cause of my condition."

Slowly, Ichigo nodded. "I should've stayed behind to help you. Maybe if I did-"

"Then we'd both have been in trouble." Readjusting her sitting position, Yoruichi laid her head on his shoulder, her lavender locks coloring his white shirt. "Ichigo, you are not to blame for how I ended up. I told you to go on without me. Yes…I was defeated," she said, although it pained her to admit the truth. "But neither of us could've known what'd happen. You are not to blame for this. None of it. And it doesn't matter how bad my condition is. I'm not dying nor am I crippled. The pain comes and goes and it's been lessening so sooner or later it will end." She cupped his face with her soft hand and smiled the warmest of smiles. "I'm alive. We both are. That's all that matters."

The guilt that had been chaining Ichigo's heart came undone and Ichigo felt happiness from Yoruichi's words. "Okay," he said before laying back down. Yoruichi pulled the covers back over them and smiled. "I think I'll be okay."

"Remember, Ichigo," Yoruichi said as she laid next to him. "I'm here for you. Always."

Silence was once again the music of the night as the two friends fell asleep, Yoruichi squeezing Ichigo's hand as she followed him into dreamland….

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's Insomnia

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **A few weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura Graveyard**

The Kurosaki family was walking up the steps to the temple, the day of their mother's birthday bringing them back to her grave once again. Ichigo walked up the steps behind his father and sisters with Yoruichi walking alongside him. Yoruichi noticed that on the way up the stone staircase that, despite Ichigo's happy face this morning, he seemed rather down.

Ichigo's nightmares had stopped since that first night Yoruichi stayed with him. While her presence in the house was a bit uncomfortable for Ichigo, such as how she always seemed to wear nothing but tank tops and short-shorts when she was lounging around the house. Yoruichi got a kick out of teasing the boy but stopped just short of full-on seduction since she was always around his sisters and didn't want to set a bad example for them. Both Yuzu and Karin liked Yoruichi and found her presence, like Ichigo, soothing and comforting.

Yoruichi put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, you alright?" she asked. He hadn't really spoken about his mother since Yhwach's defeat and now here they were visiting her grave.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smiling at the comforting face of his friend. He'd come to enjoy their time together and found that sleeping in her embrace was the most relaxing thing he'd ever had in his life. "Just forgot how long this staircase is…."

Yoruichi could tell that something was bugging him from the forlorn look in his eyes but decided not to press it. She had a good idea what it was and if she was right she didn't want to force the issue. Still, Yoruichi wanted to remind Ichigo that she was there for him so she took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

To Yoruichi's inner delight, Ichigo squeezed back….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Graveyard Shrine**

The family was all comfy and cozy in their sleeping bags but while everyone was sound asleep, Ichigo was not. He shivered in his sleeping bag while the rain outside pelted the shrine keeping them covered from its deluge. With Yoruichi's help, he'd faced down the troubles that'd plagued his heart and had defeated all of his demons.

All except one….

 _"Mom!" a little Ichigo squealed as he opened the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Mom!" he called out once more._

 _Masaki Kurosaki came out of the kitchen and saw Ichigo coming towards her with the flowers. "Why, Ichigo," she softly said, kneeling down in front of her son. "They're so lovely." Patting her son on the head, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Ichigo."_

 _Ichigo wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her, basking in the warmth of her love. "I love you, Mom…" he whispered. "Happy birthday."_

 _Masaki wrapped her arms around her son and smiled. "I love you too, Ichigo. It's just too bad…."_

 _Pulling away, Ichigo looked at his mother confused. "Too bad about what?"_

 _"That you couldn't save me."_

 _When Ichigo blinked, he found himself by the riverbed once more, his mother's dead body covering him. Blood trickled down his side as her fatal wound bled out all over him. "M-mom?" Ichigo called out. It was his most horrifying memory all over again as he shook his mother but she didn't move. "Mom?"_

 _"Hahahahahahah!"_

 _A hand grabbed the little boy by the head and yanked him up. Yhwach, in the guise of the new Soul King, laughed wickedly as he showed the boy the corpse of his dead mother. "You failed her, Ichigo!" Yhwach laughed into the boy's ear while he cried. "You have always failed her! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _Ichigo closed his eyes before wailing in despair…._

Snapping out of his nightmare, Ichigo sat up straight and took deep breaths. When he felt a wetness on his cheeks he realized that he'd been silently crying in his sleep. Looking over, he saw that Yoruichi was sound asleep next to him in her purple sleeping bag. The look of her serene, beautiful face in calm slumber helped relieve some of the fear in his heart before looking up at the rain. Right now he didn't really want to be here.

Right now he just wanted to see his mother….

 _ **Ten Minutes later….**_

Yoruichi opened her eyes and yawned, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her sleeping bag. She was so used to the feel of a large spacious bed or futon and a sleeping bag was far too cramped for her. She thought about turning into a cat but didn't want to freak Yuzu and Karin out. ' _Although…'_ she thought with a lewd smile, ' _Turning back to normal in front of Ichigo would be well worth it.'_ She looked over to see if Ichigo was okay only to find that the boy was gone.

Sighing, Yoruichi got out of her sleeping bag. She was sure of what been bothering Ichigo and knew exactly where he went. "Ichigo…" she murmured softly before putting her shoes on and grabbing an umbrella. Quietly, she left the room….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **With Ichigo**

Ichigo stood in front of his mother's grave, the rain mixing in with his tears. He felt worse than he did when he failed to kill Grand Fisher. When he'd fought Yhwach he'd been confident that he would finally avenge his mother's death.

Instead, he'd been soundly defeated and left on the ground in despair. Had it not been for Uryu, Renji and Aizen, Ichigo would be dead or worse.

"Mom…" he whispered, hanging his head in shame. "I'm so sorry. I tried to avenge you but…" he shook his head and sighed. "I failed you."

"No, you didn't."

Ichigo whirled around to see Yoruichi behind him. The werecat held an umbrella over her head and stepped forward, covering them both. She patted the boy's cheek and smiled softly. "Having trouble?"

Reluctantly, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah," he said before turning away. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I just…needed to be alone for a moment."

"I see," Yoruichi turned to the grave. "Did you have another bad dream?" she asked, the rain continuing to come down on their umbrella.

"Uh huh…" Ichigo mumbled. Looking down, he looked at the name on the tombstone and cried a little silently. "I failed her. I…I wanted to avenge her, to make Yhwach pay. But in the end…." He turned away when he remembered his horrible defeat at Yhwach's hands. "I failed her. I couldn't defeat him. Not on my own. Just like I couldn't defeat Grand Fisher. Yhwach was right." He turned back towards the grave and sighed. "Yeah, he did steal my mom's powers but I'm the reason she died that night and-"

Yoruichi put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You're wrong. You're more wrong than you know, Ichigo," she said, patting his cheek. She turned towards the grave and smiled. "Your mother would be proud of you. You stood before Yhwach like a man and fought him as hard as you could. And guess what? You did beat him. It doesn't matter if you had help. You beat him just the same. You aren't a failure. You aren't weak." She cupped his cheek and smiled with all her heart. "You're the bravest, kindest and strongest man I've ever met."

Tears ran down Ichigo's face as he stared into Yoruichi's eyes, the pain in his heart melting like ice. He smiled as he took hold of Yoruichi's hand and squeezed. "Thanks, Yoruichi. For everything."

Yoruichi smiled in return. "You're welcome." She knelt down at the grave and smiled at it. "Your mother would be proud of you." She squeezed Ichigo's hand gently and smiled. "C'mon, let head back." She took two steps away from the grave before suddenly bending over in pain. "Ahh!"

"Yoruichi!" Recognizing that Yoruichi was having another flare-up of pain, Ichigo quickly scooped her up into his arms and lifted her bridal-style. As the rain came down on them, he clutched her tightly. "Stay with me," he pleaded.

"Guhhh…" Yoruichi groaned as her body was wracked with pain, her condition picking the worst possible moment to rear its ugly head. The pain wasn't as bad as usual but she was still disoriented. After a few moments she took deep breaths and the pain subsided. "It's alright, Ichigo. I have you, after all," she smiled. As Ichigo carrier her back to the shrine, she chuckled. "I think your mother would be proud her son grew up to be such a gentleman," she said, hugging his neck.

"I think…I think Mom would be glad I have a friend like you," Ichigo replied, secretly enjoying carrying the woman. As they came inside the shrine, they were both glad to see that his family was still asleep. Grabbing a spare towel, the two dried themselves off before turning in for the night….

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo's Insomnia

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

The room was silent as Ichigo and Yoruichi slept. The sun was starting to come up on Karakura Town, the beginning of another day for the sleepy town. Yoruichi opened her eyes as the room became illuminated by the sun's rays. She looked down and chuckled when she saw Ichigo.

The boy had his arms wrapped around Yoruichi while nestling his head comfortably in her bosom. Smiling, Yoruichi ran a hand through Ichigo's hair soothingly while watching him sleep. Ever since their trip to Masaki's grave Ichigo had been in higher spirits. He'd confessed to her yesterday that he was sure that his nightmares had finally ended with her help. Yoruichi was happy for the boy, though she wondered if she should leave his company now that her job was done. ' _I should stay at least a little longer just to make sure that Ichigo has no more nightmares. That and…'_ she wrapped her arms around the boy's head, pressing him tighter against her bosom. ' _I like spending the night with Ichigo. For a boy who scowls all the time, he sure is cute with he's asleep.'_

As she watched him sleep peacefully, she started to hear the boy mumble something in his sleep. Curious if he was having another nightmare, Yoruichi leaned forward and listened with her acute sense of hearing to find out what he was saying.

"Yoru…ichi…don't…stop…feels…good…."

The werecat's lips formed a knowing smile when she felt something poke her leg. "Oh, Ichigo," she smirked while watching the boy sleep. "I wonder what you're dreaming about? Whatever it is, I wish I were in it."

 _Ichigo was slipping into the large hot tub, bubbles coming up to his neck. "Ahhhh…" he sighed as he felt the warm water embrace him. "I needed this." After so many battles with Hollows recently, it was nice for him to have a nice relaxing soak._

 _"So, how's the water?"_

 _Turning his head, Ichigo saw Yoruichi close the door, a white towel wrapped around her dark body. "Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped, rising from the tub. "I didn't know that you were-"_

 _A laugh filled the room as Yoruichi stepped up to the tub. Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, the Flash Goddess gently pushed him back down into the tub. "Relax, Ichigo. The tub is big enough for both of us," she said seductively before reaching for her towel. "You like what you see?" she asked as she pulled it away._

 _Ichigo suddenly felt his mouth go dry as Yoruichi's naked body came on display. He'd seen it before but that was only for a few seconds and he was trying to cover his eyes at the time. Here, he could appreciate her in all her glory unhindered. The naked woman stepped into the tub and laid down next to Ichigo. Despite embarrassed to be in a hot tub naked with another naked woman, all Ichigo could feel was a sense of calm and bliss as he looked at Yoruichi. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her waist beneath the water, pulling her close. Yoruichi smiled warmly and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yoruichi," he whispered as they lay there. "I've…I've always wanted to tell you something…."_

 _Yoruichi took her head off of his shoulder and cupped his cheek with her wet hand. "Say it with your lips, Ichigo," she whispered as her face neared his._

 _Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo pulled the beautiful woman on top of him and smashed his lips against hers. "Mmmmhhh…" they moaned into each other's lips. Yoruichi pressed her busty chest against his._

 _When they pulled away, Yoruichi dragged her nails down Ichigo's shoulders whilst rubbing her body against Ichigo's. "Yoruichi…" Ichigo breathed while reaching beneath the water to cup her firm ass, "Don't stop. That feels so good…."_

 _Yoruichi planted another kiss on his lips her womanhood rubbing against his hardening length. "Do you want me, Ichigo?"_

 _"Yes…" Ichigo whispered, his head rolling backward. Yoruichi took advantage of this by running her tongue against his neck. "Yes…."_

"Yes," Ichigo mumbled before waking up. Realizing it'd all been a dream, he'd cursed himself before sitting up. He looked beside him and saw that Yoruichi was gone; which was a good thing since he currently had a tent in his pants. Ichigo sighed before taking deep breaths, calming down from his heated dream. "Great…another one…."

The night after they'd left the graveyard, Ichigo's dreams had taken a different turn. Now, instead of nightmares that haunted the darkest parts of his soul, he was having erotic dreams about Yoruichi. In the past week, he had multiple dreams about her, each one ending just when they were about to get to the good part.

Putting a shirt on, Ichigo walked out of his room and heard soft humming coming from the bathroom, the sound of the shower running prominent in the background. "Yoruichi…." He had a sudden impulse to go in there and join her in the shower. Fighting back the blush, he quickly went downstairs to see what Yuzu was cooking and try to calm his raging hormones.

After a quick breakfast was eaten, Ichigo headed back up the stairs. As he made it to the top, Yoruichi stepped out of the bathroom. The raging hormones made their imminent comeback when Ichigo saw that Yoruichi had a towel wrapped around her body, just like in his dream. "Oh…hi, Yoruichi…."

Yoruichi looked at the boy with an inquisitive eye. Their friendship had grown ever since she'd arrived here and it would be a lie if she didn't have real emotions for the Substitute she'd mentored. In all honesty she was dreaming about him just as much as he was dreaming about her. Still, she knew that Ichigo was still shy around her and would need a little coaxing in order to get him to confess his true feelings. She could already tell that he was fit to burst already.

"Hey, Ichigo. Glad you're up. I've got something to tell you."

Ichigo let her into his room and closed the door, leaving it open a crack so that they could converse. It took Ichigo every ounce of willpower to not sneak a peek into the room. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I'm leaving today."

Ichigo's insides suddenly turned to ice at the statement. "You…you're leaving? Already?" he choked, his heart clenching in fear. "But why?"

Yoruichi's voice reciprocated the sadness in Ichigo's heart. "Well, I believe that your nightmare problems are over, so you don't need me to be by your side at night anymore. And your father said that my condition has improved so now I can go back to Kisuke's. Besides, he says he needs my help with a few things."

All Ichigo could hear was his own heart thumping in his chest. The thought of spending his nights alone from now on was a hard thought to stomach. He looked downstairs and thought about Yuzu and Karin, who'd come to adore his new roommate. ' _They'd be sad if she left too….'_ "Yoruichi, are you decent?" he asked.

"Yes. You can come in now."

Ichigo walked into his room and closed it. He saw Yoruichi at his bed, dressed in her orange jacket and tight black pants. The werecat had her back to him, putting her spare clothes in her bag. "You're really leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah." She turned around and gave Ichigo a sad smile. "You don't need me anymore, Ichigo. But if you've any more nightmares, my door is always open." She walked past him, bags in hand. "I'll go inform your father before saying goodbye to your sisters."

Before he even knew what he was doing, Ichigo grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said. "Don't go."

Yoruichi turned around and gave Ichigo a questioning look. "Why?"

Calming the butterflies in his stomach, Ichigo finally said the words that he'd been wanting to say for a while. "Yoruichi…I… um…I want you to stay here, with us. With me." He let go of her arm and looked her right into her gold, beautiful eyes. "You mean so much to me, Yoruichi. Not just because you helped me overcome my nightmares." Putting his hands on her shoulders, Ichigo stepped forward until their faces were inches apart. "You've been my best friend ever since we met. I haven't been this happy since before I lost my mom. And now…now I…" he sighed before leaning forward. "I love you, Yoruichi. Stay with me…."

Yoruichi gasped in surprise before Ichigo pressed his lips against hers, giving her his first kiss. Letting her bags slip from her hands, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the boy's broad shoulders and deepened the kiss, adding her tongue into the mix. Ichigo was surprised by Yoruichi's fervor, half-expecting her to reject his advances, but the surprise was a pleasant one. He pulled her close and entwined his tongue with hers.

Finally, air became a bit of an issue and the two friends pulled away. Licking her lips, Yoruichi's eyes gleamed with both love and lust. "I love you too, Ichigo. I've loved you for so long." She laid her head on his shoulder and embraced him. "Sorry for the tease but I figured you wouldn't act on your emotions unless the situation demanded it."

Ichigo stood there shocked. "You mean you were just testing me?"

"A little," Yoruichi chuckled before looking up. "I was serious about you no longer needing me and that my condition has improved but…truthfully?" She gestured to the boy's home. "Right here…right here is where I feel like I belong. Here, with you." She leaned forward and kissed the boy again. It was a lighter, sweeter kiss. When they parted Yoruichi reached down and palmed Ichigo's growing hardness. "Now, why don't we take care of this little guy? He's been stiff for a long time, hasn't he, dreamer?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to chuckle. "I guess you heard me mumble in my sleep, huh?"

"Oh yes," Yoruichi purred into his ear as she gently pushed him back until they reached the bed. "You've no idea how hard it was for me to contain myself when I heard you moan my name. But why don't I show you that reality is better than any dream?"

Unzipping his pants, Yoruichi slowly pulled the boy's pants off. She licked her lips in anticipation when she saw Ichigo's manhood be freed. "My goodness, Ichigo. Just what were you dreaming about to get you this hard?" she purred.

Smiling, Ichigo pulled his shirt off and stood up. Now nude, Ichigo pulled Yoruichi up to her feet and put his hands on her jacket. Giving her a quick kiss, he slowly unzipped the jacket and pulled it away from her. His eyes stared down at her large, firm breasts. Yoruichi smiled alluringly while cupping her breasts, teasing the boy by circling her dark nipples. Getting down on his knees, he unzipped her pants and pulled them down, slowly revealing her lower half. His cheeks turned pink as he revealed Yoruichi's womanhood. As Yoruichi stepped out of her pants, he stood up and embraced her. Yoruichi cooed as her naked body pressed against Ichigo's, having wanted this for so long. For the longest time, she'd acted as his friend and confidante for his sake but now, with their emotions laid bare before them, she could finally be his lover.

Yoruichi's breasts pressed against Ichigo's chest as she kissed him, their tongues dancing lewdly while making out. Now that she was finally his, Ichigo's hands roamed Yoruichi's back before sliding downward to touch her ass. Yoruichi pulled away from the kiss and ran a hand up Ichigo's side, palming his throbbing erection. "You like my ass?" Yoruichi asked seductively while running a finger teasingly against the underside of his shaft.

"Every time you bent over in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off it," Ichigo admitted, all the while marveling at the firmness that was Yoruichi's ass.

Chuckling from Ichigo's admission, Yoruichi turned around and pressed her ass against Ichigo's cock. "Go ahead and indulge, Ichigo. I'm all yours." Rolling her head onto his shoulder, Yoruichi began to rub her booty against Ichigo's manhood, sighing heavenly as it wedged between her plump cheeks. Ichigo cupped Yoruichi's large breasts and bucked into her, feeling her smooth ass grind against his hips and his cock. "It's so thick," she purred, giving Ichigo a slight groan when he pinched her dark nipples. "Mmmmhhh! Do that again…."

"With pleasure," Ichigo chuckled, pinching her nipples over and over again, pulling them and stretching them out. But he soon became engrossed with the feel of Yoruichi's ass pressing against him and his hands left Yoruichi's tits to palm her ass. Yoruichi bent over, her hands grabbing the bed in front of her while Ichigo rubbed his manhood against her ass. She could feel him rub against her sensitive asshole and for a moment, she wished that she had three Ichigos to fill all of her holes at once. ' _Oh fuck…'_ she thought lewdly, her tongue coming out as Ichigo's thrusting became stronger. ' _He hasn't even put it in yet and I'm so wet...I want him so bad….'_

"Ah! Yoruichi!" Ichigo groaned in ecstasy as his balls tightened up. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmmh…" Yoruichi hummed while closing her eyes. Smiling, she turned her head, "Cum, Ichigo. I want you to paint my dark skin with your white cum!" Before Ichigo could stop himself, he threw his head back and gasped before exploding all over Yoruichi's backside. Yoruichi laid her head on the bed and sighed as the head from Ichigo's cum sank into her side. Ichigo had to admit, seeing Yoruichi's flawless dark skin covered in white made her look even more exotic.

Taking an old shirt, Ichigo cleaned Yoruichi's dirty backside. Once she was clean, the woman turned around and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, falling backward onto the bed with him lying on top of her. The two lovers kissed once more while embracing the feel of each other's bodies. Ichigo reached down and touched Yoruichi's wet pussy, his fingers gently touching her soft lips. "You're so wet, Yoruichi. You must've wanted this for a while," he noted.

Turning her head, Yoruichi dragged her nails down the boy's back while he peppered her neck with tender kisses. "I've been wet… ever since I first held you in my arms all those months ago," she panted. ' _I'm already so close… I feel like I might cum before he even puts it in me!'_ "Ichigo," she whispered into his ear, her tongue licking his earlobe. "Put your cock inside me. Make me yours."

Unable to stop himself after hearing Yoruichi talk dirty to him, Ichigo rolled off of Yoruichi and laid down next to her. When Yoruichi rolled onto her side, Ichigo lifted up her leg and pressed the thick tip of his cock against her wet entrance. A gasp filled the room as Ichigo slipped into her womanhood, the boy becoming a man in mere seconds. Ichigo buried his face in Yoruichi's purple hair as he slowly pushed as far as he could into her. The feel of her wet walls surrounding him was absolute bliss. His free hand reached around her to cup her breast, pinching her nipple again.

Yoruichi gripped the bedsheets beneath her as Ichigo filled her to the brim. Never in all her life had a man completely filled her womanhood and it felt amazing. "You're…so big!" she gasped, struggling to become adjusted to the boy's girth. "Fuck me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice. Keeping her leg in his hand, he pulled out of her pussy slowly. He wanted to revel in the feel of her walls moving around his sensitive shaft. Pulling out until only the head remained inside, Ichigo roughly pushed back in, making Yoruichi's body tremble in his arms. "You're so tight around me, Yoruichi," Ichigo moaned, his voice muffled by the purple hair in his face.

Turning her head, Yoruichi captured Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss, her ass pressing against his hips once more while he started to move faster inside of her. It was taking all of Yoruichi's willpower to not cum yet. Every thrust into her made her mind blank out. She'd never been fucked this good before. ' _Can't…hold on…for much longer_ ,' her mind thought as her lips connected with Ichigo's. ' _Have to wait…until Ichigo cums….'_ But it was easier said than done. Her toes curled as Ichigo pounded her pussy.

Ichigo found Yoruichi's debauched face to be the epitome of sexy. He couldn't just fuck her with slow thrusts anymore, he wanted to make Yoruichi go completely insane with lust. Quickly pulling out, Ichigo rolled Yoruichi onto her hands and knees and lifted her ass up before quickly thrusting back into her tight hole. His hips smacked against Yoruichi's round ass as he fucked her vigorously doggy-style.

"Oh! Ichigo! Yes! YES!" Yoruichi moaned, hearing the sound of their skin slapping together. "I love it! I love your cock so much!" she cried. She didn't care if anyone heard her. The tension building inside her for months had finally come undone and now she was going to love Ichigo with her heart and her body; especially her body.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as he looked down at their joined lower halves. He watched as his cock was sheathed over and over again by Yoruichi's pussy, her round, firm ass jiggling with each strike of his hips. Looking up, he took in the sight of her back gleaming with sweat and her purple hair sprawled over her shoulders and found it a sight to behold. ' _Next time we do this, I'm getting a camera….'_

When Ichigo grabbed one of Yoruichi's hips and lifted her leg up, making her gasp in ecstasy as the different angle let him spear her even deeper than before. Yoruichi's breasts bounced as her body caved in to the pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue stuck out lewdly. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Yoruichi moaned, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock before gushing all over his waist and balls. "Ichigo! You're making me cum! I'm cumming!"

To the virgin Ichigo, the feel of Yoruichi's wet walls gripping his cock in a vice was too much for him. Feeling his balls tighten once more, Ichigo quickly pulled out of Yoruichi's squirting snatch and flipped the woman onto her back. Before Yoruichi could come to her senses, Ichigo stroked his cock and exploded all over her front, staining her stomach, tits and face with his cum.

Yoruichi basked in the warmth of both the afterglow and Ichigo's essence covering her. Grabbing the shirt, Ichigo cleaned her up before laying down next to her, holding her in his strong arms. "I love you, Yoruichi. I love you so much…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Ichigo," the woman whispered back, nuzzling his neck. "Mmmmh…this is nice. You holding me."

"Get used to it," Ichigo said in return. "I'll be the one holding you from now on."

Chuckling, Yoruichi nodded. "Nothing would make me happier…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Outside Ichigo's Room**

Karin came up the stairs and frowned. "What are you guys doing?"

Both Isshin and Yuzu had glasses pressed against the door with their ear against them. Yuzu's face was bright pink and Isshin had tissues shoved up his nose. Karin merely sweatdropped. "So they finally gave in, eh? About time." She frowned at the notion of her sister and father spying on them. "Really, guys?"

"B-but," Yuzu stammered, "It was so romantic! And…and loud!"

Isshin quietly left the hallway and headed downstairs to the poster of Masaki. "Masaki," he said in a surprisingly un-Isshin manner. "Looks like our boy's gonna be alright…" he said.

Karin called down to him from the top of the stairs. "Try saying that without having a massive nosebleed!"

The End


End file.
